


Familiar Strangers

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Anti-Hero, Battle Worn, Changed, F/M, Levi's New Squad, Levi's Original Squad, Loss, Reaction, Sorrow, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month from the defeat of the Titans. Battle worn, wary and finding it hard to settle down into a peaceful life, Levi's squad are dragged into another time. </p><p>Where humanity has not yet defeated the Titans.</p><p> Where people that have died are still alive. </p><p>Where Levi's original squad is still alive. </p><p>Where everything is not as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi woke up, his eyes shifting in the light, the light was almost blinding.

Levi sighed, getting up. Why this life?

Sure he didn't imagine after the war it would be roses and daises but this? He felt the sense of boredom drag into him.

Who's stupid idea was it to stop all the soldiers from the Titan war working?

They could still help with keeping the piece, now quite a lot of people were fighting over new territories they found outside the walls.

But…They were used to fighting Giants. Not people.

The general feel of any soldiers who had fought in the Titan War and survived was either awe or fear.

And the general public feeling was that the soldiers who fought in the war were to violent and destructive.

This also was backed up by irritating counceling sessions, the person who they had been talking to had basically said it would help them fit better into civilian life if they split up from each other and they wouldn't be to noticed and it would help with their emotional states of mind. Emotional states of minds? Ha. They were all fine!

His councerler had critically pointed out, everyone in his squad at some point during the war had killed and had some sort of emotional brake down. So they were far from fine.

Tch.

He hadn't had a brake down, going on a Titan killing spree when some times he had been in blind rage wasn't an emotional brake down! His councerler seemed to disagree.

The councerling session had been forced on every soldier back from the Titan war, some more that others.

Some of Levi's squad had sneakily managed to avoid them.

Lucky bastards.

Levi had run out of luck.

He got dressed and got a cup of coffee to wake himself up more.

He wondered randomly if he had time to give his flat another clean before the councillor got here?

Soon the door knocked.

Levi sighed, his shoulder's dropping in disappointment.

He walked over and unlocked the door, wondering viciously what would happen if he slammed the door back on her face but then he'd probably be proving the public's view of them… So he let her in regretfully.

He sat in his usual chair.

"So how was yesterday Levi?" She asked friendly.

Her blonde hair bouncing in her energetic energy.

He just glared at her.

Miss Doroto sighed sadly and it sounded really patronising….

"So we're back to that are we? I though I had almost gotten a little bit through your hard shell" She said.

Levi's hand tightened considerably on the mug. Remembering her earlier visit and her horrid questions…

**You are like stone aren't you?**

_Impossible to crack._

I wonder if this will.

**_Do you still blame yourself for their deaths?_ **

You know who I mean…

_Right there…_

**Can I see a crack?**


	2. Jeans Maturity

"JEAN! JEAN, DARLING!"

Jean woke up, startled. He cursed when he noticed his mother and father in front of them, a sad look on their faces but also fearful, they were worried…for him.

He winced and sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling the sweat from his face. After a minute thinking about the dream he said resigned "I was doing it again wasn't I? "

He looked down, rubbing his temples, trying to clear his head before he looked back at them and said irritated "Look! Like I've told you many times, I'm fine!"

"Darling, you've been screaming in your sleep ever since you got home" His mother replied worriedly.

Jean lied, looking away from them "Its not like I can remember what I was screaming about anyway"

"Jean-" His father said.

"I'M FINE! Stop babying me!" Jean snapped.

It felt like ever since he'd gotten back, they'd been all over him. How many sessions with the doctor would it take to make them relax?

All he wanted, all he needed was some piece and quite, didn't they get that?

He'd been surrounded by the battle.

Screams of agony.

Roars of Giants.

Now his parents prodding…

All he wanted was some silence.

Wasn't that….

Wasn't that so much to ask?

After everything he'd been through?

Just some silence?

"Now Jean, don't take that tone with us" His father scolded.

Jean said slowly, trying not to loose his temper "I just meant…I'm not a kid, I need you both to stop treating me like one"

His mother sighed and said carefully "We know darling but you still are growing up-"

Jean said grimly, eyes gazing further away, suddenly blazing with light "I've done my growing up"

How did they expect him to act like a normal teenager?

But…

They somehow did.

His parents seemed to expect after everything he'd come back home, help out the family, make friends with other teenagers his own age and go and hang out round there house. After everything would be back to normal.

Normal.

He hated that word.

It was a vile word.

Its not like he didn't try and make friends but everyone his parents expected him to make friends with were all wrong.

They were to snobbish, or to childish or to selfish.

He'd watch them sometimes, wondering really, had he been like that?

Had he been such a brat?

All those kids made his skin cruel and him sneer in disgust.

Jean also had to stop contacting or writing any letters to his actual friends. The doctor thinking it was best if he lost contact with his friends from the Titan war. Saying it would help with the nightmares.

It didn't.

Just made him feel all the more lonely.


	3. Connie's Ghosts

Eyes wide he gripped his head, calming down from the storm inside him. His heartbeat that had been raising going back to normal, slowly. He grimaced slightly as his middle finger was cut with the dagger he'd been sleeping with.

The wicked edge digging into his finger.

Connie slipped it into his belt as he got dressed. Already the silence of the small crapped house was getting to him.

Connie walked to the kitchen, getting his breakfast. The familiar numb feeling overtaking his body, the cut in his finger no longer hurting.

His body taking him where he went everyday, every movement having no thought behind it.

Everyday it was the same thing.

His eyes was glazed over, his mind somewhere else.

Connie sat on the stupidly big table. His eyes roamed the four other empty seats.

He briefly wondered why he had brought those seats in the first place.

Maybe there had been a small empty piece of him had hoped there would somehow be people occupying those chairs.

Connie had thought of trying to get flat mates but then what would he tell them? And every person he had seen in the papers looking for a house to share hadn't seemed right.

But he knew why.

There were only a couple of people that had the right to sit in those chairs…

They who he hadn't had the guts to write any letters to.

But Connie knew really who those chairs where for…

They were for people who could never ever sit in them, only in his imagination.

One of them probably still going through experiments in the Military, but he'd lost track of which branch had her.

He had used to visit her every day when she'd been close to his flat then they moved her and he had no idea where to.

Besides its not like he missed her…

Who could miss a Titan?

Their conversations weren't that great.

It mostly evolved him talking and sometimes she'd grunt, on occasion she would try to eat him.

So yeah…

What kind of idiot would miss a Titan for company?

What kind of idiot...

The other three were most probably dead.

He glanced at the picture of his family, his parents and brother and sister.

The picture sat on top of the table, in the middle of the four chairs.

It, despite the mess and dust everywhere else was sparkling clean.

He dusted it and cleaned it everyday.

Even Captain would have been impressed at how clean the portrait looked Connie thought, wondering what Levi was up to now.

Connie's eyes were dull and lifeless as he readied himself for the chores for the day.

Connie eat his breakfast slowly, his eyes staying fixed on the portrait in front of him, as he tried to imagine having breakfast with their ghosts instead of the silence.

The silence was never ending.


End file.
